<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yellow Butterfly by KusanoSaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684480">Yellow Butterfly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku'>KusanoSaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Twist in Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Authority, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alphard Black is a Great Dad, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Emelia Bones, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad Ass Walpurga Black, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Alphard Black, Good Slytherins, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Sexual Abuse, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Transfem, Metamorphmagus Alphard Black, Mind Healer Oran Nott, Mind Healer Rodolphus Lestrange, Mind Healers (Harry Potter), Power Tripping Dumbledore, Supportive Heads of House, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, translesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Transgirl Eddi Bones grows up with a Metamorphmagus father Alphard Black and former Hufflepuff mother Elaine Bones. With a father who can change genders at whom, Eddi finds acceptance at home but not so much outside. This is the struggle of Eddi Bones to transition from Edgar to Adgara when even Hogwarts’ Headmaster refuses to allow her to transition and finding a supportive mind healer is fraught with challenges.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adgara BonesxMarcail McKinnon, Edgar BonesxMarlene McKinnon, OFC Elaine BonesxAlphard Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Twist in Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/57828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first experiment with a transfem character in the HP-verse, so please be kind. There will be some transphobia and LGBTIAQ bullying, this is NOT to be considered culturally acceptable in my pureblood culture. Metamorphmagi are considered intersex- they shift gender either at will or at random if they aren’t drilled into perfect control. They are registered at birth as Meta-Female or Meta-Male depending on what gender they are born as. Usually, they are raised as that gender but there can be exceptions.</p><p>The title comes from the Yellow of Hufflepuff as well as the meaning of transformation and hope that a butterfly brings. While Eddi feels hopeless now, in the future they will find hope and peace as well. If one sees a yellow butterfly, it may mean that someone special in your past is thinking of you as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the time, Eddi Bones was so happy to have a baby sister; but when they saw their diaper changed by a house elf and saw that Emelia had a different bottom, it made them feel funny.</p><p> </p><p>There was a strange ache in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi never had friends over but they always found themselves playing Tea party, dress-up and dolls, with their younger sister Emelia and her best friend Marcail McKinnon.</p><p> </p><p>As well as learning household charms, knitting, crochet, music, cross-stitch and dancing.</p><p> </p><p>Mother was always busy with both Ministry and Governor’s duties, while father had his investigations, so they were often left to tutors.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike their younger brother, Ethan who played with their cousin Regulus and Samuel Abbott, Eddi preferred to join Emelia and Marcail.</p><p> </p><p>No one had ever told Eddi that it wasn’t okay to play dress-up with Emelia or Marcail…</p><p> </p><p>There was plenty of old but well-maintained lingerie and other clothes to play with and the house elves never complained about makeup, but insisted on washing their faces before letting them greet adults.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing more comfortable than having Marcail dress them in pretty clothes, Eddi loved the feel on her soft hands on their bare flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Emelia preferred boyish clothes and even the occasional monocle so the three of them made a unique trio…</p><p> </p><p>Eddi never thought there was anything odd or even wrong about their joining the girls for their play.</p><p> </p><p>XoooooooX</p><p> </p><p>When they were ten and the girls nine when Marcail’s mother arrived early to fetch her from their playdate.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is this pretty girl?” Mrs. McKinnon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just Eddi.” Emelia said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddi? Not your brother Edgar…”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like that name…” Eddi said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“How long has this,” Mrs McKinnon gestured sharply at Eddi’s make-up, corset, silk knickers with lace, stockings, garter and heels, “been going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Forever.” Marcail shrugged. “Eddi’s always played with us. We have the same lessons.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi was trembling, what had they done wrong?</p><p> </p><p>One of their elves was ordered to fetch their sire.</p><p> </p><p>Mother was always busy with Wizengamot and Governors' business, so their father usually handled their education.</p><p> </p><p>“Colina, I was on a stake-out.” Their sire Alphard Black frowned when he was delivered into the nursery. “What is so important?”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you aware that your <em>son</em> is playing dress-up with our daughters?”</p><p> </p><p>Alphard frowned, “And?”</p><p> </p><p>“And? It’s scandalous!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eddi, are you doing anything besides being dressed by the girls?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only Marcail dresses me… I like being pretty. Why is that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a boy…” Mrs McKinnon said stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I don’t want to be. Girls are allowed to wear such pretty things… I want pretty things of my own, papa…” Eddi said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that can be arranged.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to encourage this?” Mrs McKinnon asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>Papa turned into a girl who looked like Aunt Walpurga, but with his signature bright blue fringe and his black eyes flashing. “I’m a Metamorphmagus, Colina. I don’t see gender as narrowly as some.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blacks! You’re all so… so… infuriating. I don’t know why Elaine would consider a relationship with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is none of your business. That is between Elaine and myself, Colina. Now I see nothing wrong with what they are doing. It’s just clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, Eddi is not allowed to play with my Marcail. Any playdates will be at our home and only Emelia is allowed over.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>“That is your choice, she is your child, but I think it is all a storm in a teapot. Eddi is doing nothing wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be complaining to Madam Elaine about this. This is not how one raises their children.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcail was magically redressed in her own clothes and hastily ushered out by her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not bad am I, papa?” Eddi asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, if you want pretty things, you may have them. You don’t need to wear such old clothes unless it’s a game.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have more trousers and poet shirts then?”</p><p> </p><p>“May I, and yes Emelia, you may.”</p><p> </p><p>Papa turned back into his very familiar features that still included black hair with a bluebell fringe and black eyes, “Best be shopping in Paris, they aren’t as narrow-minded at times as some people.”</p><p> </p><p>Emelia let Eddi pick one of those pretty outfits from Aunt Walpurga that she never wore to wear shopping before the eldest of the Bones children shyly went to dress themselves.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice that they had such a cool papa…</p><p> </p><p>XooooooX</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi sat between their parents Alphard and Elaine, their long hair French-braided, legs encased in stockings, wearing a corset, skirt and feminine boots.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” his papa frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“The same reason I have insisted that while within the castle walls that Metamorphmagus remain in their birth gender.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was just as a stupid rule then as it is now,” Alphard grumbled. “Some of us can’t control our abilities perfectly, it was embarrassing enough when we switched genders without adding detentions to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It forced you to learn control.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shame is a poor teacher.”</p><p> </p><p>“It worked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eddi should not be forced to wear a male uniform and share a dorm with boys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Edgar is a boy. His Ministry birth certificate is quite clear. Even if he is less endowed than his peers, turning him into a girl doesn’t change facts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a boy…” Eddi whispered, “Please don’t call me Edgar… I don’t like it…”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, your so-called gender fluidity has had a poor influence on your children. Mrs McKinnon mentioned her disapproval of your parenting. Perhaps, you should be less permissive, Madam Bones.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should never have approved your succession of Dippet,” Elaine muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindsight is twenty-twenty, while foresight is often blind. It is your choice whether or not Edgar attends here. If he arrives in September, I will expect him to dress male, accept male pronouns and answer to his birth name. While I don’t think much of Mind Healing; perhaps, your son needs care. Clearly, he is suffering under some sort of delusion. It would be in your best interest to see that he receives treatment for it, rather than indulging some fantasy.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to have thicker skin to survive Hogwarts and you probably should stop wearing girl’s clothes. It's unseemly. You are welcome to send him elsewhere, but as a member of the Board of Governors, it would look odd. Would it not?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are exceedingly cruel.” their mother said stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>“You are too permissive. Parenting is subjective but this is hardly parenting. It’s merely an indulgence of a childish past-time. You wouldn’t want it to result in some sort of scandalous paraphilia. It’s shameful enough that you allowed him to be seen like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi was lifted into their papa’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I never liked you, Albus. You always seem to target Slytherins unfairly as a professor. Now that you are Headmaster, you’re still using your authority to bully children. Its distasteful.” Papa hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope to see you in September, Edgar.” Was Albus Dumbledore’s parting verbal slap.</p><p> </p><p>Once they returned home, Eddi wiggled until they were put down.<br/><br/></p><p>After they returned to the nursery, Eddi ordered their nanny elf to take away all of the mirrors before burying themselves in their bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddi? Eddi, what’s wrong? What did the Headmaster say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t go…”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t go? What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I go to Hogwarts, I have to be Edgar and be a boy… I don’t want to be a boy.” Eddi sobbed into their pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just not right. Why is he being so mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“He said awful things to papa too. Now papa and mother are angry, am I a bad child? An embarrassment?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Mother will send you to Beauxbatons?”</p><p> </p><p>“It would apparently be more embarrassing than letting me dress like a girl… Dumbledore thinks we have bad parents…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then he’s an idiot,” Emelia muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what to do… if I go to Hogwarts, I won’t have any friends. I wish I could just not go…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there next year. I promise I’ll look after you, so will Marcail and Andromeda. It doesn’t matter what her mother says, she cares about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi’s heart did flips, Marcail cared about them…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Depictions of bullying, transphobia,  and molestration- none of this acceptable behaviour, but people and children can be cruel to those who are different. There is some Hufflepuff and Slytherin bashing, but these are the good guys in this series!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddi spent the entire train ride to Hogwarts hiding the bathroom, panic-stricken.</p><p> </p><p>If it wasn’t dangerous to Apparate onto a moving train, they would ask an elf to take them away.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi was the last person to leave the train and barely managed to find a place in the very last boat before it left the bank.</p><p> </p><p>They were trembling and they could hear some of the other boys talking about them being a ‘scared little girl’.</p><p> </p><p>They kept to themselves, avoiding the other students and wanting nothing more than to be far away.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, with a family name that began with a ‘B’, his name came up quite quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Edgar Bones.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi trembled, “Please… don’t call me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Bones, we discussed this over the summer. You agreed to this by coming here this evening. Either put that hat on and be sorted or you may leave this school knowing that you will fail the year by dropping out.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi was in tears. “Please… call me Eddi…”</p><p> </p><p>“Edgar…”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi was trembled, being made a spectacle was terribly embarrassing. They wanted nothing more than to fall through the floor or disappear.</p><p> </p><p>He was magically forced onto the stool and that hat fell on his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hufflepuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he’s a bloody coward, that’s why.” A boy called out.</p><p> </p><p>“We all look forward to being Sorted, look at him practically terrified of a hat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Move along, Mr Bones, you’re holding up the Ceremony…” Dumbledore chided.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi ran out, diving off the stool and darting between tables. The tattered talking hat sliding to the floor as they escaped.</p><p> </p><p>Being laughed at like that, was new and painful…</p><p> </p><p>How could they possible survive a single year here, much less seven…</p><p> </p><p>XooooooX</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they were found…</p><p> </p><p>Not by another student or that mean Headmaster…</p><p> </p><p>But by a witch with earthy hair, a bit plump and with an unfamiliar air of kindness.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, dearie. I am your Head of House Pomona Sprout. I started to worry when you didn’t come back. I don’t understand why Albus was being so difficult. He wouldn’t let me come find you until after he dismissed the rest of the students. Come on, we should head down to the basement. It’s late.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi swallowed hanging their head, “I don’t want to go…”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t stay here all night, dearie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have come…”</p><p> </p><p>“A lie-in will do you good. Classes don’t start until Monday. I have sandwiches and chocolate…”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi swallowed, “I can’t eat…”</p><p> </p><p>“Dear me, you really are frightened. Don’t you worry, Hufflepuff is a friendly house. Come on then, I’ll show you to our basement.”</p><p> </p><p>An arm wrapped around him and gently led him down a set of stairs.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out her wand and tapped on a set of barrels in a strange pattern, only to have the barrel she was tapping swing open.</p><p> </p><p>“In you go, dearie.” Sprout said kindly as she pushed him into the wood planked tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>After a seemingly long crawl, Eddi emerged into a very strange room the size of his family’s Drawing Room.</p><p> </p><p>It wass round and earthy and low-ceilinged; it had the same warmth as the solarium in summer, and its circular windows had a view of rippling grass and dandelions. This was of course odd, since it dark out.</p><p> </p><p>There seemed to be a lot of burnished copper about the place, and many plants, which either hung from the ceiling, were in large pots on the floor or sat on the windowsills. Some of the plants looked a little interesting, it appeared that some of which could dance, and they decorated the warm welcoming room.</p><p> </p><p>The overstuffed sofas and chairs were upholstered in yellow and black, which were of course Hufflepuff's House colours.</p><p> </p><p>The two doorways opposite the tunnel they had crawled through had round doors in the walls of the common room likely leading to the dormitories.</p><p> </p><p>“The boys’ dormitory is right this way. Come on dearie, you look like you could use some rest. Poor thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi looked at the opposite doorway with longing before shuffling like a kicked puppy after the witch.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Sprout opened a round door.</p><p> </p><p>Inside there were copper lamps that cast a warm light over five four-posters, all of which are covered in patchwork quilts, and copper bed warmers hang on the walls, should you have cold feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you are. Boys, this is Edgar…”</p><p> </p><p>“Eddi…” they whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddi? But Albus said… never mind. This is Eddi. Do be kind to him…”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi found their trunk, gathering their night shirt which was plain and ungendered; not like the pretty things they left at home.</p><p> </p><p>Shyly, Eddi climbed onto the bed behind their trunk and closed the curtains before changing.</p><p> </p><p>The whispers were confused and a bit hurtful.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi dropped their worn clothing through the curtain to land on top of their trunk.</p><p> </p><p>Then they curled up under the surprisingly warm patchwork quilt, still sniffling and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>XoooooooX</p><p> </p><p>Eddi kept to themselves, rarely speaking.</p><p> </p><p>Treated with a mixture of contempt and confusion by fellow year mates, they weren’t surprised to not have a friend.</p><p> </p><p>The only professors to be kind to them were Sprout and Flitwick, but Eddi kept them at a distance.</p><p> </p><p>It was nearly the end of their first term when they found themselves not alone in the loo.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi tried to avoid using the loo as much as possible because they were forbidden to use the girls loo and felt like an intruder in the boys.</p><p> </p><p>“If it isn’t the girly Hufflepuff. Shouldn’t you be in the girls’ loo?”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi trembled.</p><p> </p><p>These weren’t their house mates and they weren’t in their year either…</p><p> </p><p>“What is it with that long hair? Your parents too poor for a haircut, girly?”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi found themselves shoved on the floor and the familiar sound of scissors echoed in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi felt someone grab their braid and yank their head back painfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t…” they whispered.</p><p> </p><p>They felt the cold metal on their neck and then their face tumbled forward smacking into the stone floor.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi reached back, their hair… it was <em>gone</em>…</p><p> </p><p>They turned around grabbing their poor braid from the floor and ran.</p><p> </p><p>Laughter taunted them until they were too far way to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi forgot about their bag being in the Charms classroom and headed for the dungeons.</p><p> </p><p>They let themselves into the common room by tapping on the barrel and crawled through the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi hid behind a large plant, clutching their shorn braid and rocking.</p><p> </p><p>They should never have come here…</p><p> </p><p>XooooooX</p><p> </p><p>Eddi was terrified when they were tracked down by not Sprout or another Hufflepuff, but the Headmaster.</p><p> </p><p>“As if your pathetic need to act like a witch, wasn’t embarrassing enough, you lied and skipped out of Charms? I will be writing to your parents. Clearly, they aren’t raising you correctly. What do you have to say for yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi trembled, clutching their hair.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you have there, hm?” Dumbledore grabbed their wrist painfully, “Is this yours? I seem someone decided to give you a haircut. I wondered how long it would take before someone took exception to your behaviour and sought to teach you a lesson. It’s a pity you are so mentally deficient that you think you want to be a girl. You could be a very beautiful boy… as it is you are merely an embarrassment. You are to present yourself to the gameskeeper after dinner. You have detention for the rest of the week. Do something about your hair, you look like a homeless Muggle.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi was let go so abruptly that they dropped painfully back on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be late or your detention will double.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi couldn’t understand why the Headmaster hated them so much.</p><p> </p><p>XooooooX</p><p> </p><p>Eddi had called for an elf and tearfully asked them to fix their hair, which of course meant it only got shorter.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi wore the clothes they detested the most and silently made their way out of the castle, where they met up with the very large, frightening gameskeeper.</p><p> </p><p>“So, yer tha little un in so much trouble? Skipping class? I surppoz afta months of lurnin’ ya be wanting outa lessons. Skipping classes ain’t tha way ya know. Someday you’ll miss ‘em.” The large wizard gestured with their hand, “cum on then.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi was shown how to clean up after something called thestrals, which was a fancy way of saying they were cleaning up waste belonging to invisible horses.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the nearest bathroom to their dormitory was empty.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi scrubbed themselves almost raw to get rid of the feeling of being covered in that waste.</p><p> </p><p>They had to deal with this the rest of the week…</p><p> </p><p>They had no idea how they would survive…</p><p> </p><p>This was turning out worse than they had feared.</p><p> </p><p>XoooooooX</p><p> </p><p>Eddi was met at the train platform in London by his papa, Emelia and Ethan.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddi, what happened to your hair?” his papa asked reaching out to touch it.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi flinched and pulled away, “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it bad?” Emelia asked reaching for their hand only to drop it.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to go back, but if I don’t… they’ll flunk me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re far too thin… don’t they feed you?” Ethan asked sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“I… don’t get very hungry. I like to be alone…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have any friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ethan, don’t talk to Eddi like that!” Emelia said exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go home, you can change and then eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hungry. I’d rather go to bed…”</p><p> </p><p>XoooooooX</p><p> </p><p>Emelia couldn’t get Eddi to speak with her, that hurt. They had always had a special connection.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi had been locked in their room for days, they wouldn’t come out for meals and all of Eddi’s pretty things had been thrown out of their room.</p><p> </p><p>Emelia was terribly worried, she cornered papa after mother left for the Ministry.</p><p> </p><p>“Something is wrong with Eddi. They won’t talk to me. All of the pretty things you bought them were piled outside their door.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dumbledore… oh I how despise that man. What sort of school is he running?” mother sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddi is so thin, I don’t think they are eating…”</p><p> </p><p>“Being a Black is an annoyance sometimes, but I swear that man is more unfeeling then my own parents!” her papa shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being only ten, Emelia was wise enough to know that despite being a metamorph, papa was definitely their sire even if he were mother’s consort. While their parents weren’t in love, though they had a mutual respect. </p><p> </p><p>Papa was more affectionate than Aunt Walpurga and Uncle Cygnus. In fact, the last time Emelia remembered seeing Uncle Cygnus was before Bellatrix’s disaster of a third birthday party.</p><p> </p><p>Uncle Cygnus hadn’t shown up, when Aunt Walpurga and Aunt Drusilla went to find him, both witches ended up at St. Mungo’s. Cousin Sirius was born that day and Aunt Drusilla remained in the Maternity/Paternity ward due to some sort of complications that papa wouldn’t talk about.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddi will need to see a mind healer for a number of years before they are allowed to change their gender…”</p><p> </p><p>“I think Eddi needs it now, something is terribly wrong, papa. I hate seeing them afraid like this…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I always wanted a princess to spoil.” Alphard sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Emelia glowered.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, that’s not you. I figured that out very early. I don’t mean spoil exactly; I’ve seen what that does in my own family. My brother is useless, but never mind that. You’re happy if I just give you books on Defence theory. Ethan prefers to play and be a child, that’s alright too. Three children of my own plus two nephews and three nieces, yet all of you are distinctly different. You each have a different place in my heart. Sirius might be my godson but he’s a brat, a lovable brat but still a brat. Narcissa maybe young but she keeps her cards close to her vest, I taught her well. People underestimate her.”</p><p> </p><p>Emelia snorted. “With Andromeda who is a genius at everything and Bella who we all know is touched, she could use her Metamorphmagus abilities.”</p><p> </p><p>Alphard growled, “Not if she doesn’t want detention. We end up with mediocre marks because we spend so much time suppressing our magic. Andromeda supresses hers as well, Walpurga should insist that she attend Durmstrang. Unfortunately, Andromeda is very much like my sister and she has an overgrown sense of responsibility. The argument about her attending primary school ended up with the near destruction of Walpurga’s office.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, she’s suppressing her magic as well?”</p><p> </p><p>Alphard snorted, “Of course, her skills aren’t in the normally taught branches of magic, but that’s a different issue all together. Walpurga has her being privately tutored by Cedrella; we didn’t realize her magic was that strong before that incident. She can’t attend Hogwarts or Durmstrang without strict control. Narcissa will be learning to suppresses her abilities because I will be repeatedly warning her otherwise. Professor Dumbledore will assign her detention to shame her into control. Her hair changes colour, her eyes flash an unnatural colour, or she flips gender; she’d end up shamed in the corridor or in class while being assigned a nasty detention such as cleaning up after animals. That was a favourite of his, sending me to clean up after the thestrals or the hippogriffs.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you mean by princess anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant that out of all of my girls; you, Andromeda, Bella and Cissa that I really can’t just buy you pretty things because I want to. Andromeda wants healing tomes, Bella wants journals or sketchbooks, Cissa wants yarn- a born knitter that one even if she is only 5 and you want defence theory books. Finding out Eddi wanted pretty things was a wonderful surprise. I wasn’t allowed to explore that side of myself, it’s such a shame. Being a Metamorph, I should be able to enjoy being either gender at will or whim. Your mother recognised I needed a bit of freedom to do that. So, she allowed me my little investigation business.” Alphard shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is it that you and Aunt Walpurga are co-parenting Andromeda, Bella and Cissa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because your Aunt Drusilla is too ill to do so. She was injured trying to help my sister when she went into labour. My brother is an embarrassment whose failings aren’t worth the breath to mention them. When we realised they needed steady adult guardians we stepped up together, officially they are Walpurga’s wards but with Sirius as my godson and my having to teach Narcissa to control her metamorphamagus abilities, I have been around a lot. The three of you are more Bones than Black, but I find that’s not a bad thing at all. It might be easier for Eddi if they were a meta but that seems to be granted only to one Black a generation and for you, that’s Cissa.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll get Eddi help?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do my best. I’m worried too… Eddi changed after our meeting Dumbledore and I don’t like it. I will find an appropriate mind healer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Today papa…” Emelia said with quiet firmness.</p><p> </p><p>“Today.” Alphard echoed.</p><p> </p><p>XoooooooX</p><p> </p><p>Eddi had returned to Hogwarts with great trepidation…</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, they didn’t have any more detentions cleaning up after thestrals but they did their best to stay invisible.</p><p> </p><p>It took some time to master the bladder emptying charm because they weren’t chancing the loos again.</p><p> </p><p>Their housemates had stopped attempting to include them or befriend them, especially their dormmates.</p><p> </p><p>The isolation would have been stifling, but Eddi was grateful for it. That meant that they didn’t have to force themselves to interact with anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Even though they tried to steel themselves, it was like a verbal slap to be called ‘Mr Bones’, ‘Edgar’, ‘he’ and ‘him’.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi skipped as many meals at they could, they couldn’t stomach eating in the Great Hall with the Headmaster there or the whispers of the other students.</p><p> </p><p>They wanted this year over as soon as possible…</p><p> </p><p>XoooooooX</p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t be caught in the loo, so they had thought they were safe…</p><p> </p><p>By March, other acts of cruelty began…</p><p> </p><p>Eddi was tripped, elbowed and knocked over.</p><p> </p><p>If a Hufflepuff noticed them falling, they caught them but the longer it continued, the more annoyed they became.</p><p> </p><p>No one seemed to see or realise that they were being made to fall.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi was afraid to tell for fear that it would get worse.</p><p> </p><p>Walking against the wall in the corridor only served to make shoving them into it rather than the floor the perfect objective. Eddi had spent an entire term isolating themselves from their Housemates, so that made hiding in the middle of them awkward.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi did their best to be as small as possible and try to be invisible.</p><p> </p><p>If they were badly injured, an annoyed Housemate usually escorted them to the infirmary where they received bruise balm and skele-grow before being thrown out.</p><p> </p><p>That is until they collapsed the next day in pain and they were carried to the infirmary after a large bruise was found on their abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>“Back again, Mr Bones? You never made an appearance last term, are you that desperate for attention that you hurt yourself? Really, I thought that a lecture from Albus would have cured you of that. He did assign you detention for skipping class.”</p><p> </p><p>When Eddi tried to explain, they were pushed back on the bed and more bruisebalm applied.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until the bruise continued to darken and cause pain that his family healer was sent for.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what’s wrong with the boy. I thought he merely tripped you see. He was just fine yesterday,” the medi-witch told Healer Hyrum. “He’s been acting out for attention. Skipping classes and tripping into people. But he now has a huge bruise on his stomach, and I can’t understand why.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi was in pain and shy, they didn’t want Healer Smythe touching them, so they protested and pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>Madam Pomfrey lashed them to the bed and undressed them showing the healer the bruising.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never known this child to be clumsy…”</p><p> </p><p>“Albus told me that they were spoilt and addicted to getting attention…”</p><p> </p><p>“They seem to have some internal bleeding…” Smythe growled, “Did you fall down the stairs?”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi nodded, biting their lip.</p><p> </p><p>“The student who brought them in didn’t mention it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you make yourself fall?”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi shook their head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll treat them. Try not to injury yourself so severely next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Naked aside from their pants, Eddi closed their eyes, a tear sliding down their cheek. They just wanted to go home…</p><p> </p><p>The healer treated them and then informed the medi-witch that they would need to stay overnight to ensure that they healed properly. Smythe promised to check on them in the morning…</p><p> </p><p>Eddi shivered and trembled, being undressed like this was so embarrassing but no one thought to redress them, and they were left tied to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>XoooooooX</p><p> </p><p>Eddi woke up shivering.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t alone and they were still tied down to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Before they could speak, a spell was cast that stole their voice and another made something cover their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A large hand squeezed between their legs, touching them somewhere no one touched them.</p><p> </p><p>The pink nibs on their chest were squeezed.</p><p> </p><p>Their pants were tugged to their knees.</p><p> </p><p>“The rumours are true…” an unfamiliar voice murmured in the dark. “You are definitely undersized. You’ll never find a lover like this. A witch or a wizard would think you were infertile and refuse you. I wonder how big you get…”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi was touched down there and they fought to stay still, their face soon streaked with tears.</p><p> </p><p>Why would someone do this? They wouldn’t defend themselves and they couldn’t leave. What were they to do?</p><p> </p><p>They just closed their eyes and tried to go far away in their mind.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re twelve and you’re still this small? You definitely will be of little use or enjoyment of a lover. Perhaps, you really are a female… pathetic.”</p><p> </p><p>They were squeezed painfully and then smacked there, causing them to cry silently.</p><p> </p><p>“At least I know that you can’t identify me… it was foolish of Poppy to leave you so exposed and defenceless. The spells will wear off by morning. Let’s hope you don’t end up here again. Otherwise… you might have another visitor…”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi hated this place…</p><p> </p><p>They wished that they had gone anywhere else…</p><p> </p><p>XoooooooX</p><p> </p><p> Most students raised in the Wizarding World didn’t go home for the spring holiday because it was right before exams and was only a week rather than the three they had for winter holidays.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi chose to slip out of Hogwarts before breakfast with only their books and homework, escaping to hide on the train in one of the single use lockable loos.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t come out until the train stopped at Platform 9 3/4 and they couldn’t hear anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Just in time too, because the train doors shut just as they left.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi dove into the floo calling out their home and was whisked away by the green flames.</p><p> </p><p>“Missy Eddi is being home! Missy Eddi be wanting dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>Eddi shook their head, “I just want to go to bed. I don’t feel well.”</p><p> </p><p>The house elf let them go…</p><p> </p><p>For that Eddi was grateful…</p><p> </p><p>XooooooX</p><p> </p><p>While it didn’t seem like it, Alphard was keeping his promise to Emelia.</p><p> </p><p>They just hadn’t found the right choice as a mind healer for Eddi, Eddi was special and precious. They need someone who wouldn’t mistreat them or disregard their feelings because they didn’t identify as their birth gender.</p><p> </p><p>It had become all the more imperative when Hyrum Smythe, a former schoolmate sent them the bill and report regarding Eddi and the claims that Medi-witch Pomfrey was making.</p><p> </p><p>This made Alphard all the more incensed!</p><p> </p><p>It was clear that Eddi was being bullied, Hyrum mentioned that Eddi was starting to show signs of malnutrition and starvation.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi was skipping meals even at home and shutting them all out. Alphard wasn’t the most affectionate parent; he may be a pureblood and a Black, but he was trying to find ways to support Eddi.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, there weren’t many people open minded enough when it came to something he was calling ‘Gender dysphoria’. Eddi didn’t need to be fixed, they needed to be reassured that they weren’t broken.</p><p> </p><p>Alphard felt like a lone voice in a void.</p><p> </p><p>He was reticent about talking to Walpurga, because he didn’t want her to shame himself or Eddi over this.</p><p> </p><p>He loved his children; all of them including his nieces and nephews for their differences and uniqueness.</p><p> </p><p>If he picked favourites, which he wouldn’t, but if he did; it would be Eddi, Sirius and Cissa but all for different reasons.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Eddi change like this was painful, he maybe a Slytherin, but it broke his heart as a parent. Boy or girl, Eddi was still his firstborn. She was older than Andromeda by about six months, Emelia was about the same amount younger. Becoming pregnant so soon after having Eddi wasn’t entirely intentional on his or Elaine’s part. After Emelia was conceived unintentionally, they had separate apartments.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan, like Eddi was more planned. Emelia was Elaine’s heir but both Eddi and Ethan would be provided for appropriately even if they would have to probably have careers.</p><p> </p><p>Alphard had a career of his own and didn’t see it as shameful; for non-heirs, careers were a measure of freedom and independence. He wanted to set as good of an example as he could for all of the children he had in his life: his children, Walpurga’s sons and Cygnus’ daughters.</p><p> </p><p>Even if sometimes he wanted to crucio his reprobate cousin Orion and his libertine brother Cygnus.</p><p> </p><p>Why were he and Walpurga the only decent, responsible Blacks in their generation?</p><p> </p><p>Well, between he and Walpurga; they would ensure that Andromeda, Bella, Sirius, Cissa and Reg wouldn’t grow up to be anything like Orion and Cygnus.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi, Emelia and Ethan weren’t Blacks, they were Bones through and through, not that Alphard minded. Unlike Andromeda and Bella, you didn’t know they were Blacks the moment they were born.</p><p> </p><p>Alphard would find someone, but hopefully not before Eddi was too damaged.</p><p> </p><p>Alphard wanted Eddi to be their authentic self and knowing they were so miserable that they weren’t eating and had unexplained injuries, it made him feel like he was failing Eddi.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi needed them so much, so did Sirius and Cissa, but Eddi need them in a different way.</p><p> </p><p>Alphard just hoped that it wouldn’t be a case of too little… too late…</p><p> </p><p>XooooooX</p><p> </p><p>Alphard’s fears came to frustrating fruition when the morning after Eddi returned home, a house elf claimed they couldn’t wake them.</p><p> </p><p>He hurried into the nursery, scooped Eddi in his arms and jumped into the nearest floo.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the welcome witch and her crowd of idiots could wouldn’t read, Alphard carried Eddi to the Paediatrics Wing.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Black, this is unexpected…” one of the staff frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddi, my firstborn has been suffering from depression and we can’t get them to eat when they are home. They don’t seem to be eating at school and they have been bullied. I’m trying to find a Mind Healer, but finding one who will treat Eddi with respect has been difficult. They wouldn’t wake this morning and I brought them straight here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, help them. I hate seeing them like this…”</p><p> </p><p>“Place Edgar on the bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Their name is Eddi.” Alphard frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Albus warned us that you might come.”</p><p> </p><p>“What???” Alphard blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, if you cannot be calm, then I will have to ask you to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Alphard was forcibly escorted out of the exam room and into the ward's corridor. He sent a request by house elf to be joined by Apollus Malfoy, Elaine and Walpurga.</p><p> </p><p>Was Albus the reason why he couldn’t find a mind healer for Eddi? </p><p> </p><p>He sagged in a chair with his hands in his face…</p><p> </p><p>“Alphard Breuse Black! What in Morganna’s name are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Alphard bolted to his feet, “Walpurga… sister… I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Alphard!”</p><p> </p><p>Alphard flinched. “Elaine.”</p><p> </p><p>“What could possibly have brought you to this?” Walpurga scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddi was unwell, our house elf couldn’t wake them. So, I brought Eddi here. When I corrected the medi-witch, they mentioned Albus and when I reacted in shock, I was escorted out. Then I sent for you three.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you send for Hyrum?” Apollus frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“They are keeping me from my child. Why is Albus doing this? This reaction to the situation doesn’t make sense!” Alphard fumed.</p><p> </p><p>“I will fetch Hyrum. The proper procedure would have been to send for him first.” Walpurga said in that iron voice that usually made everyone in her vicinity flinch.</p><p> </p><p>Alphard himself flinched.</p><p> </p><p>Failing his child was painful enough, earning both Elaine and Walpurga’s displeasure at the same time was worse…</p><p> </p><p>XooooooX</p><p> </p><p>Hyrum arrived and in his familiar way, chastised the healers, medi-wizards and medi-witches for not sending for him.</p><p> </p><p>It was custom for pureblood heirs and heiresses to be treated by their family healer unless the healer requested the assistance of a specialist.</p><p> </p><p>Hyrum was a bit pretentious; he was a highly skilled and respected healer but his insistence on his surname being spelt Smythe when the entire Wizarding World- those who mattered anyway, knew he was born a Smith.</p><p> </p><p>Smith was an old Hufflepuff Loyal family, one of the few who were entailed upon the female line. In fact, Smith was the current surname of Helga Hufflepuff’s more direct descendants.</p><p> </p><p>The Bones and the Burbages had been familiar with the House of Smith for eons…</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t all that surprising that the Bones family had Hyrum as their official healer…</p><p> </p><p>Many of the purebloods did after all.</p><p> </p><p>Hyrum browbeat the St. Mungo’s staff, sending quite a few fleeing the exam room in the paediatric wing of the wizarding hospital.</p><p> </p><p>The Head of Paediatrics was sent for and was soon chased off as well.</p><p> </p><p>The murmurs of complaints could be heard, and it ought to have infuriated Elaine and Walpurga.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, unlike Alphard, the witches kept their composure even.</p><p> </p><p>“You are?” the Healer in Charge of Paediatrics scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“Madam Bones and Lady Walpurga Black.” Elaine snipped.</p><p> </p><p>“Your reason for invading my ward?”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously, it is because my eldest child in here. My consort sent for me.” Elaine sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not appreciate having my ward invaded by a pretentious healer.” The Paediatrics HiC complained. “Albus warned me,”</p><p> </p><p>“Albus? That blowhard Headmaster? What does he have to do with this?” Walpurga glowered.</p><p> </p><p>“He raised concerned that your son was being mistreated.”</p><p> </p><p>Alphard let out a mirthless laugh, “Of course he is,”</p><p> </p><p>“Alphard!” Elaine hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Alphard ignored her, “by that odious Headmaster. Dumbledore has long had it out for any gender non-conforming student. He treats metamorphmagi as if they were ill, it’s a gift! It is that gift that allowed me to accept my eldest child. Their name is Eddi, not Edgar. I understand that might be a difficult concept for many people but regardless, that is my eldest child. They are not something to be ashamed of but someone to cherish. I have done my level best to be supportive.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are encouraging a mental illness.” The HiC squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>Alphard’s height shrunk, coming in line with Walpurga’s 170cm and 8 stones. His hair lengthened, turning into a stylish but sharply angular style but retained his signature blue streaks. Yet his streaks permeated the majority of his bangs that trickled along the left side of his face and his usual tenor voice had of course become a soft contralto.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you consider this to be a mental illness as well?” Alphard asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“A… magical defect?”</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you!” Walpurga thundered, “That is a revered trait passed down from our ancestress!”</p><p> </p><p>“A mad Dark Witch named Morganna!” the HiC yelped.</p><p> </p><p>“Insulting someone’s ancestry is so tawdry.” Elaine said coolly.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be bewitched…” a medi-witch murmured.<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, why else would she be with a Black? Everyone knows they are Dark as Dark can be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Being Dark doesn’t make one dangerous or a criminal.” Elaine snorted. “This obsession with painting Dark inclined witches or wizards as dangerous is ridiculous. Would you accuse someone with fire magic of being an arsonist?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>“How about someone with water magic? Are they obviously going to start drowning the people they dislike?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the same,” the HiC protested weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? Every witch or wizard is born with a magical affinity, you can learn to harness it or let it rage out of control. This is why we send our children to Hogwarts, is it not? Those who are forced to subdue their magic run the risk of becoming Obscurials, do they not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Obscurials have not been around for hundreds of years!” the HiC muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What causes one?” Elaine prodded, “According to Scamander ‘[a]n Obscurus is developed under very specific conditions: trauma associated with the use of magic, internalized hatred of one’s own magic and a conscious attempt to suppress it.’ A child who has Dark Magic that is taught it is evil and dangerous has a greater chance of becoming an Obscurus. All children deserve to be taught to control and harness their magic. Not all Dark Magic is illegal, it is a very misunderstood branch of magic. Blood adoption is sometimes considered Dark because it is blood magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blood adoption isn’t evil!” a medi-witch protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it isn’t.” Elaine sniffed. “I brought up an example of useful dark magic. There are some healing spells that are considered Dark, but they have benefits that keep them from being illegal. Legilimency used to be considered Dark until we discovered that it could be used for investigation or healing purposes.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were discussing your son,” the HiC stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddi is not my son, they are my firstborn child.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the same thing!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it isn’t.” Walpurga sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>“This is not a Quidditch Match! This is a Hospital.” Came the icy voice of Private Healer Hyrum Smythe.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, how is Eddi?” Elaine frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said before, they are showing signs of malnutrition.”</p><p> </p><p>“Abuse!”</p><p> </p><p>“Take the boy away!”</p><p> </p><p>“Silence! This malnutrition is a result of merely a school year. According to a letter from Professor Sprout, Eddi skips meals in the Great Hall of their own accord. They show prolonged use of a bladder emptying charm that is self-cast. This child is not abused by their parents but bullied by fellow <em>students</em>, you narrow-minded sycophants. This child needs support from healers, not condemnation from you. They need nutrition potions, a liquid diet and a mind healer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, because of his parents.” The HiC said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you become a Healer in Charge? You clearly lack the mental capacity for it.” Hyrum scoffed. “As I was saying, the child has been mistreated to the point where they have suffered numerous injuries solely at Hogwarts and they are obviously fearful to use the bathroom. I will be arranging a private room and requesting potions from Abraxus Malfoy. Only reliable healing staff will be allowed to see the child. You are nothing but a bunch of useless scandalmongering gossips; if this were my hospital, then you would all be fired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will Eddi be alright?” Elaine frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Physically, with the right potions and a diet that they don’t have a choice in, I don’t see why they shouldn’t. Mentally, now that is another matter altogether. If the Mind Healers are anything like these idiots, you’ll have to search abroad.”</p><p> </p><p>Alphard sighed, “I had already just about come to that conclusion…”</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t custom to discuss private health matters so publicly…” a healer piped up.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it isn’t.” Walpurga scoffed, “However, we have nothing to hide. Eddi is not being mistreated by us. Their health is our primary concern, both physical and mental are equally important. Just because gender to you is a very set definition, doesn’t mean that it is to us. We have a more fluid point of view. Bullying is unacceptable, especially of children of such tender years.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t say that if this was a Muggleborn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some narrow-minded persons believe that Muggleborns are just as useless as Hufflepuffs.” Walpurga retorted. “Eddi takes after their bearer and is a Hufflepuff, the House of Bones has always been a respected one. I see no reason why I ought to treat my brother’s child as if they have less worth because they aren’t a Slytherin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you say that if your own child were sorted elsewhere?” a medi-wizard taunted.</p><p> </p><p>“My sons are young yet; they will be Sorted where they belong.” Walpurga shrugged. “Now if your vulgar curiosity is satisfied, I believe that my brother and his spouse wish to see to their child.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no move to throw Alphard out again; with Walpurga, Hyrum and Apollus glowering at the paediatrics wing’s staff, they seemed wary.</p><p> </p><p>Alphard felt as if he had failed Eddi by not protecting them better.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, he couldn’t wrap his children in cotton wool and shield them from life.</p><p> </p><p>XoooooooX</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Eddi’s Head of House had convinced the other professors to allow Eddi to take their exams during the summer after they were well.</p><p> </p><p>That was one less worry…</p><p> </p><p>There had apparently been some complaint from Dumbledore, that this was showing Eddi favouritism because both their aunt and mother were on the Board of Governors. However, being a Hufflepuff who had decent enough marks and an annoyed Pomona Sprout who had a Slytherin bearer and Ravenclaw mother, the odious Headmaster was overruled.</p><p> </p><p>There was one stipulation, that Eddi had to return in September…</p><p> </p><p>A very disquieting stipulation…</p><p> </p><p>Yet, at least Emelia, Andromeda and Marcail would be at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Alphard had no pity for anyone who dared threaten Eddi near those three, especially since Emelia had a habit of inhaling any book on defensive and offensive magic that they could get a hold of and shared it with Marcail. Andromeda was very protective of family and would be vicious in her own way. Her primary magical gifts were in Dark magic after all, but she was very conscientious of how she managed that.</p><p> </p><p>Alphard knew that his children had clearly taken after Elaine because Walpurga had them tested.</p><p> </p><p>Eddi showed a natural preference for the healing side of Earth Magic while Emelia was grounded in the protective side of Earth Magic, but also had some aptitude for fire magic. Alphard hadn’t expected them to show a talent for Dark Magic. Ethan was too young to test yet; since the Black Family did not test them until their seventh birthday. In their family, it was a rite of passage, one's gifts determined how their primary magical education was handled.</p><p> </p><p>They; Eddi and Emelia weren’t Andromeda, though it was curious how powerful her magic had been. Especially with Cygnus as a sire…</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda was only eleven and yet, at seven had nearly destroyed the second floor of Grimmauld Place when Walpurga announced that she was expected to attend Basilius Malfoy’s School for gifted students. They knew she had a talent for Dark Magic but not to that extent.</p><p> </p><p>Walpurga had then arranged for a private tutor, their distant cousin Cedrella Weasley nee Black to teach Andromeda how to safely channel and control her Dark Magic without alerting the more narrow-minded to her capabilities.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda was the strongest Dark Witch to come out of the Black family in generations and was perfectly suited in both temperament and skill to be a Queen of Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>While Eddi wasn’t especially close to Andromeda, they were still kin and Alphard was a bit apprehensive how she might handle her cousin being bullied.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did Walpurga's acceptance surprise you?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>